The Joys of Talking About Stuff Show
by Padawan-Ami
Summary: Pegasus hosts a talk show called "The Joys of Talking About Stuff" show, where he alternates between tormenting the YGO cast and tormenting the interview man. Bakura lovers, unite!
1. Enter Yami and Yugi

Author(s)'s Note: This is Okane no Megamisama's big sister, the Animagess (you may have read my own fic, "Mystery YuGiOh Theater"), and this is her first official fanfic. While it's certainly funny, her grammar is lousy, her vocabulary is limited, and she doesn't know the difference between a comma and a period. So I went through the whole thing- correcting all the mistakes, adding bigger words in the right places, elaborating most sentences, making things more coherent (I also did the last paragraph and the summary...). Basically, it became a partner effort. This is the end result. We hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
  
Text in // = Yami speaking  
  
--------------------------= Switches to inside the Soul rooms  
  
= Back in reality  
  
{}=Thinking as the Yami  
  
[]= Thinking as normal person  
  
Yami= Yami Yugi  
  
Yugi= Himself  
  
CHAPTER 1: Yugi and Yami  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Joys of Talking About Stuff show. This is your host Pegasus. Today for our topic, we will talk about The Joys of Having a Yami!!"  
  
Music-Duh, duh, duh!!!  
  
"We will have two pairs of guest stars on today's show. You might think it's a strange way of putting it, but it will all become clear in a moment. Now, welcome our first pair of guests. Welcome...Yugi-Boy and Yami Yugi-Boy!!"  
  
Audience: Clap, clap, clap, whistle, clap etc.  
  
"Hello everyone!! /Hello.../" Yugi and Yami said simeltaneously, as they walked out from a black curtain. "Welcome to-," began Pegasus before being interrupted by Yami Yugi. "/Yes. We all know what the show is called./ Yami! Be nice!" Yugi reprimanded Yami. "Ahem. Yes, welcome to The Joys of Talking about Stuff Show." repeated Pegasus.  
  
Music-Duh, duh, duh!!  
  
"What is it like having a Yami, Yugi-Boy?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Well. It's kind of like-/Having a best friend around./" interupptedYami.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"Yami! Stop coming in like that!" Yugi said, a little annoyed at Yami for interrupting him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? The shows about me too." Yami replied, also annoyed at Yugi for getting annoyed at him.  
  
"Well...tell me before you switch, at least." Yugi warned Yami. He looked around. "Yami...Yami? Argh, he left the soul room."  
  
  
  
"I see." Pegasus said. "What does it feel like Mind-Shuffling?"  
  
"/Well, you see. It's like going from awake to asleep, and then into a dream while your other part is awake,/" Yami started. "ARGH, LET ME DO THE TALKING!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Pegasus said, startled by the sudden outburst. "Uh, heh, sorry. My Yami is bothering me," Yugi apologized.  
  
"While we're on the subject, what are the defects of having a Yami?" asked Pegasus.  
  
"Well. The faults are sometimes the Yami CAN COME IN ANY MOMENT AT ANYTIME INTERRUPTING SPECIAL TALK SHOWS. Ahem...and having to switch all the time," Yugi said, hoping his Yami would get the picture.  
  
"Yes. Back to the main topic, what are the good qualities of having a Yami?" Pegasus asked, taking a sip of his purplish wine.  
  
"Well. It's good because I'm small, as you can see, and I can't reach some things at my house, so when I change, I get taller!" explained Yugi.  
  
"Yes, that can be useful. Is that all the reasons?"  
  
"Yes.{Hey, you forgot a bunch. You forgot that I'm smarter than you, I'm a better Dueller, and I'm stronger-}[Shut up, I do the talking.]" Yugi looked thirstily at a coffee cup that was on the edge of Pegasus' desk. It had been placed there before-hand especially for the first guest. The coffee cup had a picture of a Pegasus sitting on his gold chair holding some monster cards. Yugi took it by the handle and took a drink out of it. "PATOOEY!!" Yugi yelled, spitting out the liquid.  
  
"What's the matter Yugi-boy? Haven't you ever drank wine before?" Pegasus asks smugly, taking a sip of his own.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I choked on it. /Geez, don't you serve water in this place?/" Yami finished Yugi's sentence.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pegasus asked, startled by the rude question.  
  
"Please get to the questions. Were running out of time," The producer said, showing Pegasus his watch from behind the curtain.  
  
"Yes. We have recorded a video earlier on with your friends on it. We have asked them a few question about you," Pegasus informed Yugi, "Video, please."  
  
The lights dimmed and a big white screen came down. A projector was heard behind a screen window. On the screen it showed big black letters saying  
  
"The Joys About Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
By: The Producers of The Joys About Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
After that, it showed Tea sitting on a leather couch holding a microphone.  
  
"So, how does it feel to have a friend with a Yami?" a voice asks.  
  
"Well, it's kind of weird because I don't really know when they change, and it's creepy. Ooooh, but I like Yami Yugi!" Tea says blushing.  
  
{Well I'll Be!}[Now don't get any ideas that she likes you. She likes me. You know how she sucks-up to me.]{Oh really? She just does that to get to me. You'll see.}  
  
"People say you're just a suck-up to Yugi. Is that true?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh, it's true all right. But I don't care about Yugi, I like his Yami," Tea said looking very serious.  
  
[Hey!]{I told you.}  
  
"Okay, thank you. Good-bye." the man says taking the mike.  
  
"Bye Yami!! I miss you!!!" Tea yelled as the screen switched to another scene that looked like an alley. Joey walked in and took the mike.  
  
"Joey, how does it feel having a friend with a Yami?" the man asks.  
  
"Uh...Iss like havin' an apple see? And then it suddenly it turns inta an orange. Kapeesh?" Joey said, confidently.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
The projector went back to the black print announcing the title of the show, and the house lights came up. Pegasus turned towards the camera and said loudly, "Well, that was the first half of our show. We'll break for some commercials, then we'll be back- with more-" Here he turned and indicated Yugi/Yami with a sweep of his arm- "'JOYS OF HAVING A YAAAMMIIIIIIII!!!'"  
  
There was a break for commercials.  
  
To Be Continued! (my sister likes reviews). 


	2. Enter Ryou and Bakura

Ahhh... Torturing Ryou... Ryou fans will love this chapter (seriously, it's cute. Lots of "Awwww, poor Ryou moments.) Oh, and it's funniest if you read it out loud (but I know you poor slackers are too lazy or too embarassed to do that, so whatever).  
  
-The Animagess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Text in // = Yami speaking  
  
--------------------------= Switches to inside the Soul rooms  
  
= Back in reality  
  
{}=Thinking as the Yami  
  
[]= Thinking as normal person  
  
Ryou=Himself (good Bakura)  
  
Bakura= Ryou's Yami  
  
CHAPTER 2: Ryou and Bakura  
  
"And welcome back to the Joys of Talking About Stuff show!!!"  
  
Music: Duh, duh, duh!!!  
  
"This is your host Pegasus. We have just finished with interviewing Yugi and Yami...That was rather disturbing..." Pegasus said as he nervously sipped his wine, "Welcome our second pair of guests, Bakura and Ryou!!"  
  
Audience: Clap, Clap, Whistle, Clap etc.  
  
"......." Ryou said nothing behind the curtain.  
  
"Aw, come on now, Ryou-boy, it's okay! Don't be shy!" said Pegasus, reassuring Ryou. Ryou shyly appeared from behind the curtain. He shuffled his way up to the chair. He paused for a minute before sitting down. He looked at Pegasus who smiled evilly, revealing his Millennium Eye. {The eye, kid, GET THE EYE!!} Ryou froze; he swallowed slowly and raised his hand. Shaking he reached for Pegasus' eye. Then, resisting, he brought his hand down quickly and grabbed the cup and drank. He managed to swallow the wine.  
  
"Ahem. Welcome to Joys of Talking About Stuff show!!!"  
  
Music: Duh, duh, duh!!!  
  
"What is it like having a Yami, Ryou-boy?" asked Pegasus.  
  
"{I'll do the talking, you might mess up.}[O-okay...]/Well, it's like having a friend around and never parting with you. You're never lonely./" Bakura replied, pretending to be like Ryou (except it was hard to disguise his sharp eyes, with their maniacal glint).  
  
"Yes, what does it feel like when you Mind-Shuffle?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"/Well, to me, I can't really feel anything. It's kind of like teleporting from one place to another./" Bakura replied trying to keep his voice like Ryou's (although it was hard to resist bursting into high- pitched cackles every five seconds, as he normally did).  
  
"Well. I'm getting confused-" started Pegasus, but was interrupted by Bakura. "/Ah, you measly humans will never understand./ [Uh, Bakura..The-] OH just shut up." Bakura said, forgetting to mentally think to Ryou. He folded his arms and looked annoyed.  
  
"Uh, is this Bakura or Ryou speaking?" Pegasus said, "Now I'm just confused. This happened to Yugi, so I think I know what's going on."  
  
"/This is Ryou speaking./" Bakura lied.[Uh, B-bakura...You lied.]{You think I care? As long as I'm near snaPegasus' Eye so I can tch it, I'd do anything to get it.}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Why can't we just leave all the rest of the Millennium Items? We have one already." Ryou asked timidly in Bakura's dark soul room. "WELL ONE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!" Bakura yelled, slapping Ryou lightly on the cheek. "......O-okay.." Ryou said holding back the tears so Bakura won't see them and slap him again for crying and being weak.  
  
  
  
"Okay, lets get back on track. Now for the next question." Pegasus said, shuffling through his cue cards, "What are the good qualities of having a Yami?"  
  
"/Well, the Yami is much smarter, stronger and a better Dueller. And oh, so much eviller. Heh, heh../" Bakura explained.  
  
"Okay, I didn't hear that...Anyways...What are the faults of having a Yami?"  
  
"/Nothing./" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Nothing?? Okay..." Pegasus said, sipping his wine. Bakura just noticed now that there was a drink there for him too. He casually took a sip. {Ew, Wine.}[Tastes fine to me.]{I didn't ask for your opinion, so be quiet.}  
  
"/Don't you have anything else to drink? Maybe, like Karkadeeh*?/ Bakura asked.  
  
*Obscure Egyptian wine... We're so cultured.  
  
"Uh...No, sorry we don't..Ahem."  
  
"Well, we have recorded a little movie for you. It has your friends on it. We have asked them a few questions about you earlier." said Pegasus.  
  
"/Friends??? What friends?/" Bakura asked suspiciously, getting up.  
  
"Uh, you know...Joey, Tea, Yugi etc.." Pegasus explained.  
  
"/Oh..Yeah..THOSE friends,/" Bakura said casually, sitting back down.  
  
"Yes...Those friends...Movie please," Pegasus said as the lights dimmed. A big screen came down. A projector was heard behind a screen window. On the screen it showed big black letters saying  
  
"The Joys About Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
By: The Producers of The Joys About Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
After that, it showed Tea sitting on a leather couch holding a microphone.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be friends with Ryou?" a voice asked.  
  
"Well....His Yami obviously isn't as cute as Yami Yugi," Tea said.  
  
"{Hmph..What does she know.}[Um...Obviously not much....]{That was a pretty good answer considering it came from you...That's a surprise. That's the smartest thing you have ever said in your life...And probably never will say anything better. So enjoy this moment./ [...]}"  
  
"He's okay...Creepy, but okay. He can be nice sometimes. Except for his Yami. He is like, so rude," Tea explained with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Um...Okay...Would you ever go on a date with Ryou?" the man asked.  
  
"WELL I'LL BE!! HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A-No. My answer is no. And yes, that's my final answer." Tea said quietly folding adjusting her skirt.  
  
"Uh, yes...thank you and good-bye." the man said.  
  
"Good bye Bakura!! I miss you!!" Tea said waving her hands.  
  
"{Finally she said something sensible!}" Bakura said smiling in his soul room.  
  
"Wait a sec. That doesn't sound right... Who cares about Bakura?? Never mind...Well anyways...BYE YAMI YUGI!!! I MISS YOU!!!" Tea said flailing her arms everywhere.  
  
The screen switched to a classroom. The camera zoomed up on a boy with spiked-up hair. He grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Uh...So...How does it feel to have a friend with a Yami?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh, I dunno...'Kay, go away. I have to serve my detention for kicking Joey at recess, yeah? So leave me alone or I'll kick you. And I don't care if I have to serve more detention for that... Because I enjoy kicking people," Tristan said, not looking up from his work.  
  
"O-o-okay..." the man said, backing away from Tristan.  
  
"Do you want to use the door, or shall I make a new one right here in this nice wall? Hurry up...You better," Tristan said, getting up from his chair and putting one hand in his pocket.  
  
The projector went back to the black print announcing the title of the show, and the house lights came up. Pegasus turned towards the camera and said loudly, And that was our first episode of-" "'JOYS OF TALKING ABOUT STUFF SHOW!!!'" The credits rolled.  
  
Produer-Pegasus Executive producer-Pegasus Camer person-Pegasus Etc about Pegasus...He's not the real one who did everything..He just wants all the credit.  
  
Next Episode-We invite Yugi's friends (to talk about... stuff.)!!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Enter Pegasus

Ah ha ha... So simple, yet so funny. Um.  
  
-Animagess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
"Here we are with our new edition of The Joys of Talking About Stuff Show!!" Pegasus informed.  
  
Music: Duh, Duh, Duh!!!  
  
"This is your host Pegasus. We just finished talking about The Joys of Having a Yami!!!" Pegasus said. "Today, we will be talking about The Joys of Having a Millenium Item!!! Welcome our first guest...PEGASUS J. CRAWFORD!!!"  
  
Audiance: Clap, whistle clap etc.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Hello everyone!!" Pegasus said, still sitting in his chair.  
  
"So, Pegasus-boy, what is it like to have a Millenium Item?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Well, it's actually exciting." Pegasus replied.  
  
"I know how you feel." Pegasus said pointing to himself.  
  
"Being able to look into people's minds is fun...Especially if they have some dark, scary, secret," Pegasus said, looking evilly into the camera.  
  
"Yes, I have also had times like that....Poor, poor Tea..." Pegasus said, shaking his head primly. "What are the faults of having a Millenium Item?"  
  
"Ah, yes. It is dangerous. There are people who want to steal my precious Eye. I've had a close encounter with that, didn't I? You know, on the show with Bakura?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. You saw that one. It was very close. It was a good thing Ryou overcame the temptation...Poor, sad Ryou...Well, you don't have a Yami so you have nothing to worry about. Except if there's someone out there to steal it...Like Bakura for example.." Pegasus said, as he glared into the camera, excpecting Bakura to see this.  
  
"Yes. Like Bakura," and again Pegasus glared into the camera.  
  
"Anyways. If you could have any Millenium Item, what would it be?" Pegasus asked, turning to the empty chiar.  
  
"Well, personally, I'd keep the Eye. Like I said before, I like to look into dark, scary, mysterious minds...Ah yes. I also like to win Duels. Looking at the opponent's cards...Heh, heh," Pegasus said, drinking out of the guests' cup. "Ah, wine. How did you know this was my favourite?" "I don't know, lucky guess," Pegasus said, flipping his hair back to reveal the Eye.  
  
"(GASP!) You ALSO have THE EYE!!!" Pegasus exclaimed to himself.  
  
Music: DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
"We must be soul-mates!" Pegasus said brightly, shaking hands with himself.  
  
"We must be brothers!!" Pegasus cried, hugging himself.  
  
"Where have you been all my life!!!" Pegasus said holding himself by the shoulders.  
  
"Anyways," Pegasus said, brushing dust off his suit, "We have recorded a little movie for you."  
  
"FOR ME??!" Pegasus cried, "Aww, you're all heart."  
  
"Bring the screen down please," Pegasus said as the lights dimmed. A big screen came down. A projector was heard behind a screen window. On the screen it showed big black letters saying:  
  
"The Joys About Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
By: The Producers of The Joys About Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
After that, it showed Tea sitting on a leather couch holding a microphone.  
  
"So...How does it feel to know someone with a Millenium Eye?" the man asked.  
  
"(Shudder) Erk, (Shudder) Um...I don't like it. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HIM!!! HE'S EVIL!!! Not like Yami Yugi.." Tea replied. Behind the couch there was something white...Rising... Dooh, dooh... Rising... Doo, dooh... ITT'SSS PEGASUS!!!!  
  
Tea turned around and jumped fifty feet.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!"  
  
"Hey looky! There's me!!" Pegasus said, pointing at the screen and putting one hand on his own shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Tea onscreen continued, without inhaling.  
  
"TEA-GIRL!!" Pegasus cried, spreading his arms out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea screamed.  
  
"You're going to die if you don't take a breath. Come here and give Pegasus a BIG hug!" Pegasus said, walking towards Tea.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! GET AWWWAAYYY!!!" Tea screamed, bringing up her foot and kicking Pegasus on the chin.  
  
"Owee, that one hurt," Pegasus said, rubbing his chin where Tea had kicked him. On the screen it showed Tea jumping behind the couch and Pegasus running away. The man quickly ran in front of the camera. He covered the lens with his hand. The screen went black. The scene changed to an alley. Joey came and took the microphone.  
  
"So Joey, how does it feel to know someone with a Millenium Eye?" The man asked.  
  
"........." Joey said nothing.  
  
"Hello..." The man stared at Joey. Joey just stood there with a blank look.  
  
"Huh?" Joey said as he shook his head, "Whuss the question? Oh, Pegasus scares me...So does his Eye...Erk, the EYE...He reminds me of my Aunt Peggy. She had a fake eye that wus gold too. Creepee..." Joey shuddered as he thought of his scary aunt.  
  
"Okay..." the man said as he took the microphone from Joey. "Thank you..." he said, as he thought "I hate this job. Escpecially when I interview this guy..." The screen switches to a classroom with a boy sitting at his desk doing some sort of work.  
  
"Uh, hello..." the man said, remembering the incident that happened last time.  
  
"Oh, it's you... Who are you again? Oh yeah, THE MAN. What yah want now." Tristan asked, not looking up.  
  
"Uh, h-how does it feel to know someone with a Millenium Eye?" the man asked.  
  
"I dunno. I really don't like that Pegasus guy," Tristan started. "He's such a cheater. I wanna kick his butt...but I can't...If I could I would...but I can't...I really would though...but I can't...Yeah, I'd pay $100 to do it...but I can't...'cause I blew all my money on candy...I'd kick- well you get the picture. Now leave me or die."  
  
"Okay..." said the man, as he thought "I'm gonna retire soon..." Out loud, he added, "Um, so are you in here because you didn't finish your homework, or did'ja kick Joey again and are serving DETENTION?"  
  
"What did you say?" Tristan asked, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Nothing. Good-bye and thank you," the man said, dropping the microphone and running. The projector went back to the black print announcing the title of the show, and the house lights came up. Pegasus turned towards the camera and said loudly, "And that's the first episode of 'The Joys of Having a Millenium Item!!!'"  
  
"BYE!!" Pegasus said waving one hand, "Thank you, brother, for inviting me on the show."  
  
"Oh, I was glad you were here, or else I would've never met my long lost brother! Here, let's celebrate with some wine!" Pegasus said, talking to himself as the credits rolled.  
  
Produer-Pegasus  
  
Executive producer-Pegasus  
  
Camera person-Pegasus  
  
Etc about Pegasus...He's not the real one who did everything..He just wants all the credit.  
  
Next Episode: We'll invite another person with a Millenium Item...(I don't know who yet)  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love Joey. He's so fun-ee.  
  
-Animagess 


	4. Enter Malik

CHAPTER 4: Malik  
  
"And here we are with The Joys of Talking About Stuff Show (Edition 2)!" Pegasus started. "Now we shall invite Malik to the show. Welcome Malik!"  
  
Suddenly everything turned dark, causing a big panic in the audience. When the lights came back on, Malik was suddenly sitting in his chair.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!" a man yells, supposedly the lighting man since he's next to the light switches.  
  
"Uh, yeah...Your doing, I suppose?" Pegasus asked, turning to Malik and adjusting his hair at the same time.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that. I wanted an alarming entrance." Malik replied.  
  
"ALARMING? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED??? WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT!!!! YOU ALMOST GAVE MY OLD MAN A HEART ATTCK!!" a man in the audiance said, abruptly standing up from his seat.  
  
"Yeaah," the old man quietly said, still recovering from the sudden change of lights.  
  
"Control your mouth, fool. Or do you want me to do it for you?" Malik said, standing up and whipping out a big, gold coloured rod that had an Eye on it that looked like that of Pegasus'. The "eye" flashed. The eyes of the man who stood up went completely white.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..I don't know what came over me..." while the man was talking, Malik's lips were synchronized with the man's words, as if they were one person speaking, "I will sit down now...master," the man sat down, after that, the colours of the man's eyes returned originally.  
  
"That's better." Malik said, sitting back down.  
  
"Okay..." Pegasus said, nervously sipping his wine.  
  
"Anyways, where were we?" Malik said casiually.  
  
"Um...Let's see..." Pegasus started, "What is it like to have a Millenium Item?"  
  
"Great." Malik said, putting one hand over his mouth pretending to yawn.  
  
"Uh, okay...Er, what are the faults of having a Millenium Item?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Nothing...Except for the fact that my Millenium Item isn't the most powerful thing in the world." Malik casually replied.  
  
"I see..." Pegasus said, "Um, if you could have any one of the Millenium Items, what would it be?"  
  
"All of them." Malik said.  
  
"I said one." Pegasus said.  
  
"I know what you said; I can hear." Malik said coolly.  
  
"Then why-" Pegasus started.  
  
"I can say whatever I want to." Malik sais sternly. The eye of Malik's rod glowed again and the same thing happened to Pegasus except that he said something different.  
  
"You can say whatever you want to master." Pegasus said.  
  
"Thank you. Go on." Malik said as the rod stopped glowing.  
  
"Um, okay..." Pegasus said, "We have a little movie for you."  
  
"Is it bloody?" Malik asked.  
  
"Uh, no.." Pegasus replied.  
  
"Gory?" Malik asked.  
  
"Er, no," Pegasus said, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Shooting?" Malik asked, hoping that it would be something to do with shooting.  
  
"Sorry, no. Uh, movie please," Pegasus said quickly before Malik could say something else. A projector was heard behind a screen window. On the screen it showed big black letters saying:  
  
"The Joys of About Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
By: The Producers of The Joys of Talking About Stuff Show"  
  
After that, it showed Bakura sitting on a leather couch holding a microphone.  
  
"So...How does it feel to know someone with a Millenium Rod?" a woman asked.  
  
"Fine. He and I are great friends." Bakura said.  
  
"What about Ryou? How does he feel?" the woman asked.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't know. I have kept him inside his soul room for quite a long time now. I hope he's dead...but his soul can't die unfortunately." Bakura replied.  
  
"Er, I see...." the woman said. The screen switched to a game shop counter. A small boy sat on the top.  
  
"Uh, how does it feel to know someone with a Millenium Rod?" the woman asked.  
  
"I don't really know Malik, but he's really mean," Yugi replied.  
  
"I see," the woman said.  
  
"Would you like to buy something miss?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Uh, no thanks..." the woman said.  
  
"Darn...poor, poor, Yugi...Not enough money to feed him..." Grandpa said as he slowly walked away.  
  
"Aww, don't be sad. Here, I'll buy this," the woman said.  
  
"Oh bless you miss. That'll be 500 yen." Grandpa said, taking the money.  
  
The projector went back to the black print announcing the title of the show, and the house lights came up.  
  
"And that's our show, The Joys of Talking about Stuff show!!!!!" Pegasus said throwing up his hands.  
  
Produer-Pegasus  
  
Executive producer-Pegasus  
  
Camera person-Pegasus  
  
Etc about Pegasus...He's not the real one who did everything..He just wants all the credit.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
